1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage member, a massage device comprising the member and to a packaging and dispensing assembly equipped with the massage device.
One preferred, but not exclusive, field of the invention relates to the massaging of a skin surface for the purpose of obtaining a muscle relaxant effect for a user.
Another example of the invention relates to softening a skin surface before application of a cosmetic product in order to promote the penetration of this product through the skin layers. It may also improve this penetration into a skin surface pre-coated with a cosmetic product. The skin surfaces massaged may, for example, be the arch of the foot, the legs, the buttocks, the back, the stomach, the arms or the face.
2. Discussion of Background
The expression “cosmetic product” is understood to mean a product such as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC of 14 Jun. 1993.
Many devices suitable for massaging a skin surface are listed in the related art.
DE 43 14 362, DE 444 818, GB 274 454, GB 880 289, U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,426, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,528, U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,939, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,978, U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,432, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0024336, FR 1 093 828, FR 1 335 549, FR 2 439 010, FR 2 664 158 and FR 2 854 312 describe examples of such devices.
FR 2 664 158 describes, in particular, a massage device intended to be applied to the skin that is equipped with at least two massage members rotatably mounted about one respective axis.
Such massage members may comprise an axisymmetric cylinder from which an endless screw relief extends.
However, one drawback linked to the above-noted device of the related art is that the massage member does not provide optimal massaging of the skin surface to be treated. This is because such a member does not make it possible to optimally fold or stretch the skin surface. Furthermore, this member typically does not provide a sufficient vibrating and oscillating action to adequately knead the skin surface.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2004/0024336 describes a massage device comprising a massage member equipped with a roller joined to a gripping member. This roller comprises a plurality of reliefs arranged in a spiral around the axis of the roller. Such reliefs are arranged along an axis of elongation of the roller behind one another, in a perfectly aligned manner.
However, one drawback linked to this device of the related art is that the massage member provides a somewhat ineffective massage of the skin surface to be treated.